Must Be the Hips
by BekTehGreat
Summary: Spock produces pheromones as he enters Pon Farr specifically designed to make his intended submit to his needs. old kinkmeme prompt that just had to be done by me! rated for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**OK! so basically I was on a kinkmeme... and I saw this little gem.  
I knew it was too late to write for it, but the idea wouldn't stop annoying me, so I wrote it =D**

**like always, I do not own, don't sue. I need the money. I'm a poor student.  
RATED FOR THE LEMONS IN THE LATER CHAPTERSSSSSSS  
YOU HAVE BEEN WARNNNEEEEDDD**

**GIMMEGIMMEGIMME**

Everything seemed pretty normal. No one was being particularly annoying, nothing extremely actiony was going on.

In short, it was boring. Considering there was never _nothing _going on, everyone was a bit on edge, waiting in the calm before the storm.

Although there was one strange thing. The commander had suddenly excused himself 15 minutes ago and had not come back. This little fact was starting to gnaw at Kirks mind. _Where the hell was he?_

His eyes shifted quickly to the door as McCoy walked onto the bridge.

"Jim, can I see you for a moment."

Kirked pushed out of his chair. "Yeah... Sulu, take command."

The two men walked off the bridge for some privacy. "Hey Bones. Thanks for getting me out of there. I was contemplating attacking something just to have something to do."

McCoy rolled his eyes. "As much as I would have _loved_ for this conversation to be purely about keeping you from doing something stupid, there is an actual reason I called you here. It's pertaining to Spock."

Kirk straightened slightly. "Is he alright?"

"Well, he really didn't want anyone outside of me to know, but I convinced him it was 'logical' to at least tell you since you are the Captain." Bones took a deep breath. "How much do you know about _Pon Farr_?"

Kirks eyes widened. "I'm... familiar with it. I took some time to read up on certain aspects of the biology of Vulcans." He smirked. "Obviously the chapter interested me."

Bones rolled his eyes. "Of course it would..." then he mumbled something about 'the only textbooks he reads' before looking back up. "I'm sure you only read the big picture so you know his options and what happens if he doesn't do them."

"There were things other than sex?"

Bones mentally face palmed. "Yes. Your commander has decided to meditate it out. He will need time though. Alone."

Kirk sighed. "Well that's not fun..." He looked up. "Fine. I'm sure that if you approved it should be ok. I just don't want my Commander dying on me. No matter how badly I would love to sneak a peek at that uptight space elf _horny..._" He laughed, patting the doctor on the back. "Alright. I'll let everyone know to stay away from Spock. I'll make some illness up. See ya later!"

He turned and walked away, leaving the doctor shaking his head before he returned to the medical bridge.

**GIMMEGIMMEGIMME**

**I... I have the song stuck in my head XD  
Reviews make me type better! Although I love just watching the hit soar ^w^  
THERE WILL BE MORE! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jesus, I'm sorry I took so long, but I went into the city for a couple of days and couldn't post.  
Doesn't mean I didn't write though XD  
It's short but fear not!  
Shut up Bek. Ok!**

**GIMMEGIMMEGIMME**

Dinner came painfully slow after the only bit of excitement that happened all day. Kirk almost skipped own the hallway to be able to have a decent conversation with anyone that would listen.

Right before he walked into the room, he was distracted by a delightful scent. he smiled as he walked into the room, ordered his meal, and sat at a table with McCoy and Uhura.

"Hey Bones!"

"Jim-" Bones stopped talking as he watched the captain grab the lieutenants hand, inhale, and release it in disappointment.

"What the hell was that?" she yelled in a hushed voice.

"I smelled a perfume in the hallway. Thought it might have been yours." Just as he finished his sentence he put his hand out behind him, stopping another female to repeat the process before letting her go.

"Jim...what in gods name are you doing?"

"Trying to see who it is! It smells really nice."

Bones opened his mouth to say something before his eyes widened. He frowned. "What exactly...when did it hit you?"

The captain shrugged. "I don't know... in the hallway. Why? I assumed it was from someone in here." He looked around. "there are only so many women. I should be able to find who has it." He looked back at them. "You don't think it's a nice odor?"

"Captain... I don't-"

"What she means to say," McCoy said, cutting her off "is it must be in the hallway because it's not here."

"Hm... true." He shrugged, beginning to eat his meal.

Uhura gave a look to Bones. He held up his hand, mentally telling her _wait_.

*** * * * ***

Kirk gave a slight goodbye before leaving the room. As soon as the door closed, Uhura turned to the doctor.

Bones lifted his hand. Remember how I had told you about Spock because of his behavior toward you?"

"Yeah..." she said, slightly confused before her eyes widened in realization. "Oh my god. You mean that's what Jim-"

"Please... I'm trying to block it. Please don't say anything else or I'll have to drink my sorrows away.

Nyota sat back, a small smirk paying across her lips. _Oh god... excitement has just come._

**GIMMEGIMMEGIMME**

**Alright! that's it for today. Imma gonna try to post this before I head on vacation (which should be possible...)  
^w^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, maybe I'll finish two chapters today XD  
Hope you like ^w^  
and... i'm stressing the fact that this is a SLASH fic right now. I might choke someone if i get a flame XD  
thank you ^w^**

**GIMMEGIMMEGIMME**

Making his way down the corridor, Kirk picked up the scent again. He smiled as it became stronger to him. It was all a game. He already had a plan on what to do with said person when he found them. It was most certainly going to be an amazing time.

He got close to his room and the beautiful scent was so close, he became completely intoxicated by it. He was so damn close! He would take a deep breath for good measure, but that wouldn't help in this particular instance.

He walked a little further then stopped. He had walked to far. A couple of steps back... and... Stop.

He looked around. He was standing in front of a door. In particular, the door that just so happened to be the entrance to his commanders room.

"...What?"

He knocked on the door. "Spock?"

No response.  
_  
Well that's obvious. He told no one to bother him... Ah well. Barging in it is._

Kirk let himself into the locked room. It was dark and of course warmer than his room. He looked around and saw the Vulcan half staring up at him, looking slightly annoyed. Which of course ment that his eyebrows were slightly furrowed and nothing more, but the captain knew better than that.

Kirk looked around. The scent was definitely coming from this room, but there was no one in here except himself and...

"Captain, may I inquire as to why you are in my quarters?"

"Uh... well... you don't happen to be hiding anyone in here are you?"

Spock stood up. "No. McCoy has talked to you concerning why am I am-"

"Yeah, yeah. He told me." Kirk said, cutting him off. _It can't be..._ He stepped close to the man, leaned forward slightly and inhaled. "Hey, what the hell you wearing cologne for if you're all alone in here."

"Cologne... I'm not wearing anything captain."

Kirk cocked his head in confusion. "Did you switch soap or something? I would say I have a sensitive nose, but this is really strong."

Spock gave him an odd look. Kirks eyes widened. "I mean... that probably came out wrong. It does smell nice. Certainly an action you can repeat."

"You... enjoy the scent I'm giving off Captain?"

Kirk suddenly became embarrassed, thinking about all the things he was planning on doing with the person when he saw them and now standing in front of the intense eyes of his Commander. "Uh... well... yeah." he said, awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"Captain. I have done nothing different except enter _Pon Farr_."

"Ah... well... maybe I just didn't notice it or whatever." Kirk said, turning to the door. He stopped when he felt a hand grab his wrist. He looked down then followed the arm all the way up to those dark chocolate eyes.

"Captain... you are smelling a Pheromone I am giving off that is intended to attract a mate. Which means, if you can actually smell it, you are my mate."

Kirks mind flew to many things at that moment. Mostly just a slur of cursing and freaked out emotions. But then he calmed himself down to several thoughts. One, why the hell he assumed it was going to be a girl that he would find. Not that he minded dudes. He had done and enjoyed that. Two, the commander who he had known for so long was holding his wrist, when he would usually flinch at the slightest _touch_. And three, why the fuck was his heart racing?  
_  
Well..._ Spock is rather good looking. He especially liked looking into those brown eyes that betrayed his Vulcan stiffness and were so very _human_ in the way they showed emotion.

But he was also his Commander. Someone whom he work alongside _every day_. He couldn't possibly... He shook himself out of his thought and worded the next sentence carefully.

"This whole...'mate' thing. Is it just one way? I mean... do you?"

"If you are questioning whether I am picking up a similar scent from you, then the answer would be yes. I didn't react to it because I thought that it would be completely illogical to act on it and decided that meditation would be the greater course of action."

"But the mating _would_ be the quickest, most efficient solution." Kirk asked, mentally smirking.

"Well... yes." Spock answered carefully, eying the captain carefully. Kirk could tell he was using his Vulcan control fully, because at this point, his dark eyes were wild storms of lust.

"Then, for the well-being of my commander..." Kirk said, twisting his wrist out of the grip and using it to grab the back of Spock's neck, pulling him and smashing their lips together.

**GIMMEGIMMEGIMME**

**Next chapter should be up THE LATEST tomorrow night (hopefully XD)  
and yes, the next chapter is the reason why this is rated M  
AND thank you for all the reviews so far! I take them all to heart (even if I'm to lazy to respond to most of them XD)**


	4. Chapter 4

**GOD I HATE IT WHEN MY INTERWEBS BREAKS!  
And I knew I had to post this before I left for vacation!  
****  
THIS CHAPTER IS THE REASON FOR THE M RATING. THERE IS SMUT AND CURSING BECAUSE I LIKE "FUCK" AND USE IT.**

warning done. Hope you like ^_^

**GIMMEGIMMEGIMME**

Kirk pulled away slightly, looking at his Commanders face. The dark eyes were even darker, staring directly into his azure ones. His cheeks had a slight green blush that traveled to the tip of his ears.

Kirk released the black shirt.

"Captain...I-"

"Jim." he said, cutting him off. "We did that. We're gonna do more. My name is Jim."

Spock was trying very hard to keep his emotions in check. His mind was an absolute storm, a battlefield of his logic and, well, the utter _need_ and Vulcan... perhaps even human... emotion and _want_.

"I do not believe you really know what you are suggesting."

"Sex. I'm suggesting sex. Or, words that would make you feel slightly more comfortable, I am suggesting having sexual intercourse with you so you can be released from the Vulcan cycle of _Pon Farr_ in the most efficient manner so you can _survive_." Kirk smirked, pushing himself against the man and trapping the body against the wall. "Besides, the fact that I want it and I know you want it. What could be more logical than that?"

The Captains breath was caught in his throat as he was picked up, swung around and pushed into the wall, body trapped by the hot (pun intended) man in front of him._ Vulcan strength... add to the turn on list._

"_Pon Farr_ is not just about sex. It's a strong emotional need to mate. You might get hurt. Are you sure you will not-"

"Spock." Kirk smiled, lowering his hand slowly. "I won't regret it." He grabbed Spock's hand and raised it to his cheek. "Give me all of it."

Spock swallowed hard, losing his control the longer he stared into those crystal blue eyes, complete and utter stubbornness to a level that only the famous James T. Kirk could obtain. He placed his fingers to the mans temple and began the meld. Everything that he was feeling was transfered. Every single part of his thoughts and his emotion. The logic that tried to fight with him, losing the battle as he got closer to the man. The feelings that he had always had, even before the affects of _Pon Farr_ had fallen upon him. And oh god that deep, raw, primal _lust_ that burned so deep inside of him, like magma, bursting through all at once.

He released Kirk and watched the man gasp, completely breathless and eyes unfocused.

"I apologize..."

"Don't apologize!" the captain snapped, eyes dark and wild. "Just... _fuck_" he groaned before kissing the man again. This time, it had lost all experimental awkwardness. Every ounce of passion was now transfered through their lips, their mouths, their bodies. Their very fucking beings were screaming out to each other as their tongues danced together to form a single complete circuit that electrified both men to their very cores. Kirk pulled the Vulcan half closer to him, rubbing himself against the other and drinking in the subtle gasps that came forth.  
Spock growled, grabbing both wrists and carrying the blond over to the bed. Kirk was thrown roughly down and didn't have time to react before one hand was pinning his wrists against the headboard and the slender body was looming over him. Kirk smirked, his eyes set on the man above him, challenging him silently. _Show me what you got_.

Spock released Jim's wrists to remove the gold shirt and then immediately did the same with his before pinning the man again. He went to work, mouth tracing Jim's jawline and neck, nipping and sucking the golden skin, marking him.

"Ah-" Kirk gasped, pulling the silky black hair as the hot mouth and hands teasing his nipples put him on sensory overload.

He smiled as he remembered another important little detail about Vulcan anatomy. He twitched against the mans grip and was released, slight curious expression on Spock's face. He slowly dragged his hand down the pale chest of his commander, to his hand and touched the very tips of his fingers. He ran his fingers down then back up the long fingers, eyes locked on every little twitch on Spock's face. Kirk slowly moved the hand up, resting the digit on his bottom lips. He felt a small tingle at the touch.

_A kiss for both parties._

Kirk then opened his mouth slightly, letting his tongue slide over the finger and feeling the full body shudder from the man above him. He smirked as he took in another and sucked them, coating them.

Spock apparently had had enough, pulling his fingers out and pulling off the rest of their clothing quickly. Efficiently of course.

Spock looked down hungrily at his Jim.

_His_.

Kirk also eyed the other, laughing to himself just how perfect he was. His body gave almost nothing away to the strength he knew he possessed, only showing how toned it was whenever he moved. Nothing at all like his obviously built body. He also smirked as he looked down at just how _excited_ he had gotten the Vulcan half, vibrant green erection standing proudly.

He couldn't linger on his victory as he felt a slick digit enter him. He moaned loudly, feeling his muscles clamp down around the intrusion.

"Ah... god."

Spock looked down. "This is the only way for me to not harm-"

"I know. Just... hurry up will you?" That came out slightly more whiny than intended. Spock smirked. _Actually_ smirked as he moved again, pushing another finger in. Kirk took a sharp breath as he tried and relax, feeling himself stretch.

"Am I correct to presume this is not your first time with a male?"

Kirk looked up, kinda pissed at the movement stopping. "I... yeah. It's not my first. Why?"

Spock's expression suddenly tightened. Kirk opened his mouth to say something until the man hit that special place that made him see stars. "_fuck..._"

Spock leaned down, licking his captains earlobe as he whispered "I don't want anyone to touch. you. like. this. except. for. me." Each word was enunciated with his fingers hitting that spot deeper and deeper.

Then suddenly he pulled his fingers out positioned himself at Kirks entrance. Jim's breath was coming out in ragged and wild as he felt Spock pressing into him. His closed slightly before he caught a look of the commanders face. _Fuck_. Everything was shown, not just in his eyes but clear across his face. He pushes himself until he's fully in. And god, Kirks body is scorching hot.

"Move."

"Jim, you-"

Kirk grabbed one of Spock's hands and put it to his temple, glaring at him. Spock began another meld. Kirks mind was in a complete and utter blur of just blind emotion. No words. Just waves of everything he wanted and needed and all of them leading to just one moaned name. _Spock_.

And that was it. Both hands gripped the tanned hips as Spock pulled out and roughly slammed back in, making them both groan. Spock growled as he wasted no time picking up the pace, all control lost and everything just feeling the ancient strong feelings and emotions of _Pon Farr_. Something in his mind was telling him that this was too fast. That he was hurting the man under him. But that voice was far to distant as he pounded mercilessly into Jim.

Jim moaned in pleasure and pain as he slid up the bed, feeling distantly the pain on his hips under the strong grip and his head as it slammed into the headboard and everywhere else, but god he didn't care as Spock hit that beautiful spot that made him see stars over and over again. His own erection was aching and begging to be touched, and just as he thought it, he felt one hand on it, squeezing and pumping. He was losing control fast and moaned loudly as he came, covering both chests with his essence. He watched as Spock also lost himself, face contorting beautifully as he groaned a soft _Jim_, filling him before collapsing on top of him.

Both men were desperately trying to catch their breath, bodies covered in sweat and sex.

"For something that could have potentially ended your life, you really took your time in teasing."

Spock already had gained most of his control back and just replied with "It seemed logical of me to prepare you since you are a human and the effects of _Pon Farr_ would be far more painful"

Kirk rolled his eyes. He knew retorting back with an "oh please" would be shot down considering he was in a bit of pain.

Spock kissed the blond, deep and passionate.

"T'hy'la." he whispered.

Jim's eyes widened with the meaning of the word. He chuckled slightly. Something that started off with absolute despising sentiment changed to this. And he chuckled because that was the perfect word to describe what they had now. Something he never had.

He felt a shift inside him. He looked to the Vulcan, who again was wearing a small smirk.

God he loves _Pon Farr_.

**GIMMEGIMMEGIMME**

**Ok, looks like there will be an epilogue posted later (and by later, I mean a few hours when I finish typing one up XD)  
blahblahblahisuckblahblahblah  
yay! shutting up XD**


	5. End w

The next day everyone reported to the bridge as normal. However, there were two missing important people which started to make people worry.

Up until McCoy came onto the bridge, pain written across his face.

"Sulu, I'm relaying a message from the captain. You have the con. The Captain has acquired the same illness as Spock and they are both going to be away temporarily. He requested that we should find the nearest place to land and puts everyone on shore leave until he has fully recovered." He took a deep breath. "He should be fine in a few days and what he has is not contagious and will not have been transferred to any of you so there is no need to worry." He turned quickly and shook his head as he left as quickly as he could.

Uhura sighed and followed closely behind.

"Leonard?" she called after him.

He turned. "Nyota... please don't make me."

She put a hand on his forearm and stroked him. "Come on." she said playfully.

He took a painful breath. "Well, there is no need to worry about our Vulcan friend anymore. His life is in safe hands. Well... hands." McCoy shuddered slightly.

She laughed. "Oh god... what happened when he called."

He looked at the ceiling. "He called. He told me what to say. He said what had happened. And then he forgot to hang up."

Uhura laughed even harder. "I'm sorry." she said through giggles. She took a deep breath to relax. "So. Is it just..."

"No. I heard T'hy'la growled and Kirk moan before..." he looked back down. "Do you know what I needed to do to erase that?"

Nyota smiled. "To think that after me, he would jump to Kirk. I mean, I know we didn't work because we were to alike. But why Kirk?"

Bones shrugged. "I'm a doctor, not a psychologist."

She smiled. "Well... he does have some girly hips."

"You are not making this better."

Nyota playfully pulled him into a loving kiss. "Better? I'm going back to the bridge."

McCoy nodded.

As they both turned to head back to their stations, McCoy winced again as he heard the small whisper

"Must be the hips..."

**GIMMEGIMMEGIMME**

**It's done ^_^  
It needed a little bow to tie everything up, even if it is kinda shitty and whatever. But the title was odd without some sort of explination...  
and the title came from a conversation... and blahblahblah shut up blah blah blah**

**I want to thank all of you who faved, followed and reviewed. Seriously, I wouldn't have continued without you XD  
And reviewers, ever single one of you I took into account. Even just the "OMG MOAR" made me go "ok, I'm doing good. now to make it better" XD  
Without you guys, my typing would be horrible and stay horrible and I love everything I get.**

God I'm so corny XD  
Anyhoo, adios until the next fic! ^_^


End file.
